


Prom Night

by YeahScience



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dating, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Partying, Prom, Slow Dancing, kind of?, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeahScience/pseuds/YeahScience
Summary: Erwin Smith, out of the goodness of his heart, decides to throw a Prom dance for the Survey Corps. Follow the Cadets and Captains as they maneuver through the ups and downs of puppy love, on their own two feet and not on 3DMG.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So Prom just happened at my old high school ("that was soooooo long ago".... says a college sophomore). This inspired me to start a story about a prom for the Survey Corps: who'd go with who, wear what, you know. They are all high-school aged, after all 
> 
> I intend on this being rather long, with several chapters each for the weeks before, after, and the dance itself. It's supposed to be a slice-of-life fic: down-to-Earth, fun, relatable. 
> 
> Lots of relationships: F/F, M/M, F/M. Don't like, don't read :)
> 
> Enjoy, thanks for reading! Hope you like!

Erwin Smith sat alone in his office. The light of half a dozen flickering candles flashed across his face. Wind blew in through a cracked-open window and whistled through his ears. Deep in his brain, paranoia generated the sounds of Titans far in the distance, stalking closer and closer until he had no choice but to mobilize his troops, launch a full-scale counter-offensive…

Snapping out of his brief nightmare, he drew his attention instead to the Survey Corps itself. These men and women had knowingly given their lives towards the fight against the Titans, a cause Erwin held in the highest regard. 

But his thoughts grew bitter. What did they reap from their treacherous expeditions? The death of comrades, the ridicule of thousands of citizens? Every Titan his soldiers killed outside the Walls was one less that could threaten the population. Since the fall of Wall Maria, humanity had become more and more resigned: dangerously so. With this attitude, their area, their resources, could only shrink. Without the Survey Corps, there would be no expansion. Meaning no success, in the long term. What is the point of defense without its counterpart, offense?

This resignation held dangerous implications for his Corps. The Royal Government had begun scrutinizing their budget and prepping it for slaughter. Left with a surplus in the budget not substantial enough to fund an expedition, at least not a well-prepared one, Erwin was terrified of what seemed an inevitable budget cut. Then his soldiers would have even less funding for potentially life-saving operations. 

If I could somehow ‘use up’ this tiny surplus, I could convince the government not to reduce our budget. I’d be proving to them that we need every penny we can get. 

But how to use up this money? In terms out outside patrols, it was measly. Not nearly enough to prepare his team for an offensive in Titan territory. He’d be basically sending them all to slaughter. He couldn’t do that to his men and women. No way in hell. 

No, he thought. It’s been a long year. Morale is half the battle. If I can find a way to reward these soldiers for their sacrifice and use up our surplus, then everybody would be better off. 

The idea appeared in his head as suddenly as the Colossal Titan. Just as powerful, devious, and brilliant, too. 

The eyebrow-ed hero snatched a piece of parchment off of his desk and began lettering a message in careful calligraphy. A smug grin spread across his face. 

Violet ink shining in the candlelight, he wrote out the first announcement. 

1ST ANNUAL SURVEY CORPS PROM

DATE: TBD  
TIME: TBD  
LOCATION: TBD  
THEME: TBD

INTERESTED? (OF COURSE YOU ARE)  
INFORMATIONAL MEETING TOMORROW, 10 PM, SMITH’S OFFICE

Ink and parchment flew across the room as Erwin, giggling, wrote out a dozen copies and dashed out to paste them around the headquarters.


	2. Informational Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breakfast is had, a meeting is held, and a committee is formed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos! I wrote this next chapter late at night, but I am still proud of it. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Plotwise, the time is non-specific, and spoiler-free. And much to my chagrin, none of the detailed relationships are canon. There are a couple anachronisms, because a prom in the presumed time period of AoT/SNK would actually suck. *shrugs*
> 
> Thanks again!

Eren woke from a deep slumber satisfied and well-rested. Rays of light and birdsong streamed into the otherwise dreary stone room and brought it to life. Eren stretched, enjoyed a hearty yawn, and climbed out of his bed. The cold floor sent shivers up his spine and jolted his groggy brain to action.

 

Armin, his roommate, was already up and out of the room. _No surprise there_ , the boy thought, as his best friend was always more of an early bird. With a strange sense in the back of his head that today was going to be a good day, Eren changed out of his pyjamas, all the while humming himself a little tune.

 

Suddenly, his stomach growled, reminding him of a harsh reality: if he hadn’t already, he was on track to miss breakfast. With a quick glance out the window, the sky-high sun confirmed that pickings, if there were any left, were definitely going to be slim in the mess hall. Cursing and hastily pulling his top on, Eren burst out of his room and down the snaking hallway.

 

Erwin’s posters flashed by the corner of his vision without so much as a second glance.

 

In the hall, Eren saw all of his friends eating together. Mikasa waved her hand at him and motioned towards a seat she saved for her adoptive brother. When he approached and sat down at the long wood bench, she handed him a chunk of bread that she undoubtedly saved from earlier.

 

“So who are you going to ask, Armin?” Sasha mumbled through a mouthful of hash browns.

 

He stared at the crumbs on his plate, although his eyes did dart around nervously. “I, uh, I don’t know, Sasha,” he

 

“Ask who what?” Eren piped up. Half a dozen or so heads all turned simultaneously and balked at him.

 

“What is it?” He barked back. “You are all looking at me like I just turned into a Titan or something!”

 

“Didn’t you see the signs?” Mikasa whispered to her brother. He could only shrug.

 

“Yeah, some kind of formal dance,” Connie said. “Sounds like Commander Erwin is putting it on or something. There’s an informational meeting tonight. I’m thinking about going.” He paused to survey the reactions of his peers. “I mean, if you guys want to go, too.”

 

“I think it’d be fun!” Sasha exploded, spraying those adjacent with particles of potato.

 

“It’s worth a shot,” Marco said, absentmindedly stirring his cereal with his spoon.

 

“Before any of you Titan-turds even ask, I got dibs on Krista!” Ymir bellowed, slamming her fists on the table and nearly knocking over Jean’s apple juice. Several heads turned from across the hall: including Captain Levi, who only rolled his eyes and went back to sipping intently on his tea.

 

“Woah, slow down, Ymir,” Jean said with this hands up in surrender. “Nobody’s gonna take your precious Krista.”

 

Krista beamed and hugged tightly onto her protector’s torso, eliciting a pat on her head.

 

“So it’s decided?” Sasha questioned. “We’re going to the meeting together?”

 

“And probably the dance, too,” Connie suggested, exchanging glances.

 

Everyone at the table nodded in agreement.

 

* * *

 

As the sun receded over the horizon and bats and stars came out to dot the night sky, activity inside the Survey Corps headquarters surged. Word of Erwin’s supposed party had reached everyone in the Corps. Soldiers of all ages were flocking to his office in droves to hear his mighty plan. The air was electric with adolescent conversation.

 

Eren and his group huddled together outside the door.

 

On the other side of the door, Erwin paused in a fit of panic. What if nobody showed up? Or worse, if everybody showed up? What he did last night was nothing more than an exhaustion-fueled fever dream. In reality, the commander had no Earthly idea what he had committed himself to. In a world such as theirs, frivolities like dances were unheard of outside of the Capitol, in the Outer Rim. He began to hyperventilate as he imagined a room full of dancing, sweaty Eren Jaegers. _Oh, Sheena, what have I done_ , he thought.

 

With a fierce tug, he opened the floodgates and let the Corps into his office. As he feared, everyone had come. Fear and pride fought for control inside the man’s mind. However, at this point, pride began to win. His soldiers were like his family, after all, and seeing them growing up was a two-fold victory. Considering they had lived long enough to do so.

 

“Cadets,” he nodded curtly and motioned for them to find a seat on the floor. They did as they were told. He recognized everyone from the 104th, and several other young members. However, the most shocking attendees were the last to filter in the room. Leaning against the mortar wall in seeming apathy was Levi; next to him was Hange, who was practically drooling with excitement.

 

The chatter didn’t dim down in the slightest. “Alright, settle down!” he boomed in his most militaristic voice. Everyone grew silent immediately and stared up with wide eyes.

 

“Evening, everyone,” he began. A few scattered “good evening, Commanders” trickled out of the crowd.

 

_Where to begin_ , he thought as he paced. _I have to pull this entirely out of thin air_.

 

“Thank you all for coming,” he continued. Not too rough a start. “No doubt you all saw the signs I posted around the castle.” Several nods. “Good. Then I don’t need to explain why you are all here. As of right now, how many of you would attend a prom dance, if one were held in our ballroom?”

 

Nearly every single hand shot up into the air. Levi’s arms remained stiffly and stubbornly at his sides. Erwin scowled at his far-shorter Captain.

 

_Wow_ , he thought. “More than enough to justify the party. Obviously, the event is still in its infancy. Part of this meeting tonight is to establish the details.” Erwin wasn’t exactly sure of what details needed sorting out. He’d decide a time and place, and everybody would gather there, eat, dance, then leave.

 

“We need a theme!” Sasha shouted. Eren and his buddies agreed wholeheartedly.

 

“Uh, okay,” Erwin was caught off-guard. “Any suggestions?”

 

The room erupted into overlapping suggestions. Words he heard tossed around were “titans” (furiously rejected by Cadet Jaeger but forwarded by Hange), “trees,” and “colors.” Nothing stood out.

 

Mikasa stood, eliciting stares and gasps from everyone around her. “Ocean,” she whispered. The crowd digested the proposition for a few moments, then chittered with agreement.

 

“Alright, the theme of the dance will be, as Cadet Ackerman suggested, ‘ocean.’ Any objections?” Silence. “The motion passes!” Erwin declared authoritatively.

 

Armin, drawing inspiration from Mikasa, spoke next. “What about dates, sir? Are they mandatory?”

 

“Make em optional,” Eren heckled. “So lonely bastards like Horse-face can still go!”

 

Jean fumed. “Shut up, Jaeger!” He couldn’t think of a better comeback.

 

Intervening before the two boys tore each other’s’ heads off, Erwin announced that dates were optional. However, formal clothes were necessary: suits for the gentlemen and dresses for the ladies. The girl soldiers squealed with delight while the guys groaned in unison.

 

“That leaves us with the date,” Erwin called. “Is one month enough time for you to sort yourselves out? I can lead several expeditions into the Capitol to visit the nice shops and tailors there. Acceptable?”

 

More squeals: a good sign.

 

“Okay. I will need help setting up the event and planning more details as the date approaches. Do I have any volunteers to form a committee?” He scanned the crowd and found a few raised hands. “Alright, Cadets Ackerman, Lenz, Bott, and Squad Leader Zoë. We will meet tomorrow night for further discussion.” He sighed as though a giant boulder had been lifted from his shoulders. “Any final questions?” Another pause. “Seeing none, I officially bring to vote the motion of the 1st Annual Survey Corps Prom. All those in favor?”

 

The walls of the stone room amplified the dozens of ‘ayes,’ whoops, and cries of excitement.

 

“All those opposed?”

 

Complete silence. Not a single ‘nay.’ Not even from Levi. Quite literally a resounding success.

 

“Then it is official: the party will be in one month. I hope to see you all there.”

 

The cadets continued cheering. Eren even ran up to his commander to give him a thankful hug.

 


	3. Brotherly Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew inspiration for this story arc from the end of Harry Potter. I always thought it was weird that Harry ended up with Ron's sister, so I used my thoughts on that to add to the Eren/Mikasa dynamic. This is simply my interpretation of their relationship, it may not reflect canon or the fandom as a whole. 
> 
> If you like the story so far, please leave a comment! I really appreciate hearing from you all. Have a nice day! :)

With the meeting officially disbanded, the cadets scurried out of the room. They were all whispered among each other; girls tittered excitedly about their dresses and favorite squadmates, and the guys looked around hungrily. Everyone could tell this was going to be an eventful month.

            Erwin couldn’t help but develop a proud warmth in his chest. He felt almost paternal. After all, he was the closest thing a lot of these kids had to a father.

            Eren walked out of his commander’s office with all his friends in tow. They were just as excited as the rest of the Survey Corps. Too riled up to sleep, they sat together in the stone hallway.

            “THIS IS GOING TO BE AMAZING!” Sasha gushed, drooling. “I just can’t wait… The music, the dancing, the food…” She trailed off into her gluttonous fantasies.

            “It should be fun,” Mikasa whispered. “It’s going to be a lot of work, though.”

            Armin cast his baby-blue eyes at her. “Yeah, didn’t you sign up for the Prom Committee?” She gave a small nod, to which he smiled back. “It’s nothing you can’t handle, Mikasa.”

            Marco fiddled with the gravel around his boots. His mind was off in the clouds.

            The last two people to leave the room were Levi and Hange. The whole group hushed itself to listen in on the conversation.

            “So are you going to go, Levi?” Hange bellowed in a sing-song voice.

            The cadets could practically predict their captain’s response. “Tch. I’d rather butter my toast with shit than go to this ‘dance’ of Erwin’s.”

            Krista crinkled her nose in disgust at the image. Ymir sniggered. Everyone else could taste Levi’s sour attitude from down the hall.

            “Aw, c’mon, Levi,” Hange whined. She punched him in the arm. “You’re such a spoil sport.” Hange slouched down and adopted her superior’s monotone voice.  “‘Dances are stupid, Hange. Your glasses are ugly, Hange. You’re not allowed to attach saddles to Titans, Hange.’” She cleared her throat. “See how lame you sound?”

            Levi tsk’ed again. By now, the pair was at the far end of the hallway. Suddenly, the short man turned on his feet and shot the dirtiest of looks (ironically) at the group of cadets huddled on the floor. “Y’know, I can tell you all are listening in on us. You’re lucky I’m in a good mood, or I’d come and beat your asses like I did to Jaeger’s.” Eren gulped and his teeth ached.

            “And Bott,” he called back again. “Get your thumb out of the dirt. You’ll need it to be clean when you’re sucking it later.” With that, Levi snapped his emerald cloak around and stormed off.” Poor Marco was lost for words. Hange shrugged apologetically and continued in the opposite direction.

            Jean stood up abruptly and dusted his pants off. “Well, I’m going to bed before Levi kills Eren, then Mikasa kills Levi. Good night.”

            As he walked away, Eren could not fight the urge to diss Jean one last time. “Bring a blanket, Jean, the stables are cold at night!”

            Again, Jean couldn’t think of a better comeback, so he shot back an obscene hand gesture. Mikasa fumed.

            Armin sighed and stood up. He extended his tiny hand to Eren to help him up. “Let’s go, Eren. We all want to make it to the dance alive.”

            The girls headed to their rooms together, while the guys headed to theirs on the opposite end of the hall.

            Eren and Armin stepped into their room and slipped on their pajamas. Eren climbed into his bed, but Armin elected to stay up and read by candlelight. Jaeger laid sleeplessly under the scratchy military covers. His intent stare at the ceiling followed the various cracks and crevices in the mortar. This only worsened his insomnia; the castle was ancient, yet every night he blindly trusted it not to crumble and crush him in his sleep.

            Armin spoke up quite suddenly. “Hey, Eren, can I talk to you about something?”

            Eren didn’t like the tone in his best friend’s voice. It was nervous, more so than usual. “Sure, Armin,” he said, sitting up and cross-legged on his bed. “What’s up?”

            “About the dance,” he continued. Eren nodded to pry more out of the blonde boy. What was he getting at?

            “I was wondering,” Armin paused again. Eren heard his roommate’s heart beating and saw glimmers of sweat across his brow. Geez, what is so serious? “IfICouldAskMikasa.”

            Eren’s tone was neutral- he simply hadn’t heard what Armin had spit out there. “What?”

            Armin drew a heavy sigh and succeeded in slowing himself a little. “I want to ask Mikasa to the dance,” he said, drawing his legs up to his chest as though ashamed, frightened, or both.

            Eren took a few seconds to process this information. He wasn’t opposed, per se, just confused. “I mean, sure, but why are you asking me?”

            Squirming, Armin replied. “Well, I know you two are really close, and protective of each other, but I want to make sure it’s okay with you.”

            Now Eren got it. “Armin,” he said sternly. “She’s like a sister to me. I mean, she’s adopted, but that doesn’t make her any less of a family member. I don’t have a thing for her, if that’s what you’re asking.”

            Armin audibly sighed. “So you’re okay with it then?” He asked. Eren rocked back and forth on his bed.

            He hesitated for a moment. He felt nothing romantic for Mikasa, that’s for sure. _Gross, he thought_. But why the hesitancy? It was almost as though he was reluctant to give her up. He and Mikasa had grown up together, and he felt a sort of brotherly possession over her. Just as he saved her from those perverts, he wanted to protect her from anything in this world. Even from the most innocent and kind guy out there. It’s just… where there’s love, there’s heartbreak, and he couldn’t allow that to happen to his sister, the most important thing to him in this messed up world.

            Eren was able to summarize this inner monologue for his friend. “Don’t break her heart, or I’ll go all ‘Levi’ on you.”

            Armin cracked a wide smile. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” Instead, he dreamt of Mikasa. 

 


	4. Go Big or Go to the Dance Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first prom-posal for the Survey Corps!

The next morning was an early one for the Scouts: Erwin wanted to drill everybody on his newfangled scouting formations. And since they did not really have a say in the matter, there was no choice but to obey.

            Thus, with the sun still crouching behind Wall Maria and chilly droplets of morning dew piercing their boots, the cadets arranged themselves accordingly in the practice yard. The Commander looked over his notes one last time and began roll call.

            “Ackerman, Arlert, Bott, Braus, Jaeger, Kirstein, Lenz!” the man shouted over the wide yawns of his soldiers. Most of them struggled to stay on their feet, swaying and saluting sluggishly. Feeling generous (and bogged down with a case of the Mondays himself), Erwin let their laxness slide.

            “Springer!” He called. No reply. Erwin raised a single eyebrow. “Connie Springer!” 3DMG rustled as the soldiers swiveled on their feet, looking in vain for the dopey cadet. His place in the formation was glaringly empty.

            Erwin’s eyes turned a fiery blue as he scanned the sea of Scouts in front of him. This man did not take kindly to absenteeism, not at all. If the Titans appeared at this very instant and crushed Wall Rose, where would humanity be without Connie Springer?

            … _probably just fine,_ he thought. _But that does not excuse his absence!_

            “Cadets!” He roared. “Where is Connie Springer?” Nobody volunteered information. _Ah, so they are withholding the truth! Obscuring justice? What are they protecting Springer from?_

In reality, nobody was answering because, just like Erwin, they had no idea where the buzz-cut boy was.

            Instead, Erwin called on the only cadet he truly trusted. “Mikasa Ackerman!”

            She saluted and locked eyes with her superior. “Sir!”

            “Where is Connie Springer?” Erwin interrogated.

            “I do not know, sir. The last I saw him was at the meeting last night. Sasha and I returned to our room soon afterwards, I presumed Connie returned to his.” _She doesn’t appear to be lying._

“Kirstein, you and Springer are roommates, correct?”

            “Yes, sir!” The tall boy nodded.

            “Did you see him last night?”

            “He was not in the room when I fell asleep, nor when I woke up, Commander.”

            His patience was wearing dangerously thin. “Scouts, you have until the sun rises over the Wall to find Springer. If you don’t, I will make each and every one of you pick up after Sawney and Bean, do you understand?”

            “Yes, sir!” The field of Scouts cried. Dismissed by their Commander, the group rapidly dispersed across the grounds, shouting “Connie!” and looking for him anywhere he could fit. They only had about an hour to find him. Unseen by his comrades, Marco went running up to Commander Smith and tell him something.

            Jean and Armin ran right back to the barracks to search, while Eren and the girls scurried about outside. Mikasa had no luck finding him in the stables, Sasha couldn’t find him in the armory, and 20 minutes later, Armin and Jean returned empty handed. Ymir and Krista peeled off from the group to ask some higher-ups in the castle if they had seen their comrade.

            Marco tried to inconspicuously inch his way back into the group, but Mikasa called him out.

            “Where did you get off to, Marco?” She inquired, tilting her head. Marco cursed her unreadable face. _It’s too hard to tell if she suspects me or not!_

            “I, uh,” the freckled boy stuttered and scrambled for words. “I was looking for Connie in the bathroom!”

            “And?” Eren pried.

            “He’s not there!”

            They were running out of time. The apex of the sun was fast-approaching the tallest brick in the wall, warming the teal blue grass below. Ymir and Krista reappeared, without Connie, of course. Krista was almost in tears from a rough encounter with a particularly grumpy Heichou.

            Sasha nervously played with her hair. “Where is he? He couldn’t have gotten eaten,” she cast a glance around the group. “Right?” She took their eye rolls as a no.

            “Look,” Eren growled. “We’re seriously short on time here. There’s only one place we haven’t checked-”

            The fiery brunette was cut off by Erwin’s commanding bellow.

            “CADETS! FRONT AND CENTER!”

            Eren swore under his breath. They’d run out of time. Now he was going to spend the entire week picking up Titan puke. _Great_.

            Nevertheless, all the soldiers lined up in their formation and stood at attention as Erwin berated them. Mikasa saw a devilish gleam in his eye that had not been present this morning.

            “I take it none of you succeeded in finding Springer?” A bevy of headshakes and ashamed sighs.

            “So be it, Scouts,” he hissed. “I changed your punishment. You must now bear witness to this sappy announcement by none other than Connie Springer himself.”

            Welcomed by a barrage of gasps and shouts, Connie stepped out from behind a particularly large oak at the far end of the field. Using his 3DMG, he flew towards the group, suspiciously keeping his hands clasped behind his back. Finally, he landed next to Erwin, who nodded in approval.

            “My fellow Scouts,” he monologue saucily. “I have a grand announcement for you all.” He paused, drinking in the drama and attention his scene was giving him. A sultry smile crept across his lips. “Well, not so much of an announcement.” Another pause as he flashed his toothy grin. “More of a question. And not for all of you, but just one in particular.” He grew silent, as did the rest of the crowd, and he sauntered on over to Sasha.

            She blushed as red as her hair and her eyes watered ever so slightly. Inside her chest, her heart beat out an excited tempo and her stomach did backflips.

            Connie finally revealed what he had been hiding behind his back this whole time. There was no mistaking it: a heart-shaped potato.

            “I spent all night and all morning looking for just the right potato, just as I have spent my life looking for just the right person.” Sasha drooled.

            Jean leaned over to Armin. “Did he just compare her to a potato?”

            Armin shrugged. “It looks like it’s working.”

            “So Sasha,” Connie breathed. “Will you accept this token of my love and go to prom with me?” The overwhelming wave of “awws” and cheers from the crowd almost drowned out her answer.

            “Yes!” She screamed, snatching the potato (and taking a bite) before engulfing Connie in a massive hug. Erwin started clapping and encouraged the rest of the regiment to join in the applause. Eren whooped with delight. The guys cheered on Connie while the girls screamed in awe (and some jealousy) of Sasha.

            The group rushed in to jostle with the newly happy couple, while Eren and Armin stood together on the outskirts. Armin’s face had drained of all color and his eyes stared blankly at his comrades.

            “Armin?” Eren questioned. “You okay?”

            “Yes,” Armin nodded slowly, blond hair falling across his eyes. “I just hope I don’t have to top that.”

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to name this chapter "Potato-posal" or "Prom-tato" but I thought that would give it away. *shrugs* Thanks for reading!


	5. The 1st Annual Prom Committee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late-night chapter. I used this one as a way to explore Marco's character, as I never felt I got to know him too well ;_;
> 
> What is with the "chapter text" box on the "update chapter" tab and why does it hate me? I don't have the mental or physical strength to go through the entire text and add/delete every paragraph break. Anybody else have this problem?
> 
> Thanks for reading, drop a comment if you feel so inclined!

“You just had to pick ‘ocean,’ didn’t you, Mikasa?” Krista scowled. “How are we supposed to decorate based on something none of us have ever seen?”

The 1st Annual Prom Committee were sitting around a massive wood table in one of the castle’s unused meeting rooms, dripping with ink and wax from their dozens of burning candles. Piled around them were books that Hange hid in her office, great tomes about the world outside the Walls. Of course, such literature was banned by the Royal Government, but the Squad Leader did not care at all. Her cadets pored over the volumes in a vain attempt to find inspiration. Nothing presented itself.

Their only progress so far was deciding that the décor should be blue: blue streamers, balloons, and tablecloths. The hodgepodge group was truly flying by the seat of their pants. Like Mikasa said, the only water they’d seen was the river through Shiganshina that was filled with every bodily fluid you could name.

Hange slid a slender finger across the parchment pages. “It says here that the ocean’s water is extremely salty,” she quoted. “We could sprinkle salt in all of the drinks to go along with our theme!”

Mikasa replied in her typical flat voice. “Then how are we supposed to drink them?” Hange couldn’t answer that one.

Instead, Marco presented a solution. “I’ve heard Hannes mention that some drinks have salt on the rim of the glass. That might be a little more palatable than drinking salt water.” He shrugged.

His superior exploded with enthusiasm. “Excellent thinking, Marco!” She scribbled furiously in her notebook. When Marco fell silent again and went back to tapping his fingers on the table, she continued to stare at him.

“Everything okay, Marco?” The question seemed to take the cadet by surprise; he all but jumped at the prompt and when his eyes met Hange’s glasses.

“Wha-? Oh, yeah,” he mumbled. “I guess I’m just distracted.”

Krista scooched her chair to be closer to him. She leaned against one arm on the table and looked the boy right in his freckled face. “What’s bothering you, Marco?” she questioned in her trademark angelic tone. To add to the effect, the smoldering candles even spread a halo across the crest of her golden hair.

Marco was lost for words. “I guess I’m just thinking about the dance,” he finally said.

Krista rolled her eyes playfully. “We all are. Can you be a little more specific?”

He paused and measured his next words carefully. “Who I’m going to ask.”

“Ah, the plot thickens!” Hange smirked. “And who would this person be?”

Another heavy pause for Bott. He heart thumped so hard in his chest he was sure the rest of the squad could hear it. Harder than during any Titan fight. This was so much worse.

“Jean,” he whispered, hiding his face behind his hands.

Hange squealed with delight. “Aw, that is so sweet! How are you going to ask him? He’ll definitely say yes! What are you going to wear? Matching ties? That’d be absolutely brillian-”

Mikasa kicked Hange under the table to shut her up. Marco’s eyes had become dangerously moist. Tears threatened to fall at any second. One finally did, landing on his notebook and mixing with the fresh ink and creating a swirling black cloud. His lip trembled, holding back a sob.

Krista raised a delicate hand and rubbed the boy’s back. “Marco? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know if I can even ask him,” Marco huffed through ragged breaths. “I mean, what if-”

“If he says no?” Hange cut in. She kept her tone chipper as ever. “Then you don’t go together. You move on. That’s the worst that can happen. No big deal.”

“No, I mean if he doesn’t like me back. Or doesn’t even, y’know, like guys.”

Realization swept through the girls around the table. Hange even added an “Ohhhh.”

Mikasa continued her no-nonsense talk. “You two are closer than any other two people in the corps. Including Ymir and Krista.”

“But I’m not as confident as they are!” He cried and turned to Krista. “You two are just so perfect, and you obviously love each other very much, but I’m just too shy and embarrassed.”

Krista bit her lip. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, Marco. Holding back your true feelings is so much worse than simply admitting them to him.”

The girls nodded at the truth the tiny blonde was laying out. Even Marco seemed to be changing his demeanor. He stopped tapping his fingers and looked at each girl with earnest eyes. They brightened.

“Plus,” Krista added. “It’s really not fair. To you or to us. You shouldn’t have to hide yourself. And as your friends, we want to know the real you. Not some character you think will help you get through life easier.” Her words were heavy with truth and wisdom. Marco processed them thoroughly.

His freckles began to hide behind his deep dimples. “Thanks, girls, that really means a lot. I know I’m not the bravest in the Survey Corps, I just try to be a nice person. I’m really lucky to have friends like you.”

Hange threw her arm around the boy and ruffled his dark hair. “Atta boy, Bott! So, how are you going to ask him?”

Marco was quite taken aback. “I only _just_ agreed to ask him, I haven’t given any thought to how!”

“I have an idea,” Hange sniggered. Her face began to redden as though she was a volcano about to erupt. Clearly, she had something to say, in her typical Hange-ish fashion. “Ride up to him on horseback and loudly declare, ‘Jean Kirstein! The only horse I want to ride is you!’” She roared with laughter and pounded her fists at the table, howling when she saw Bott’s horrified expression. Bott could only let his jaw fall open and glare at his squad leader as though she had just betrayed him. Krista even shrieked and covered her ears.

Mikasa stood up abruptly and whipped her scarf around her neck. “Alright, that’s enough for me,” she said, then proceeded to leave the room. Krista followed, as did Marco, after giving Hange a pat on the back.

“Aw, man, that was pretty good,” she sighed, lifting her glasses to dab at a tear. When she put her goggles back on, everyone was gone. “Hey, where’d you all go?”


	6. Nosebleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows the classic "anime nosebleed" motif. This fic is no exception. Here, our favorite alliterative blond is struck down with a case of sanguine puppy love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever had a day you just want to go back and redo completely? *curls into ball, cries, then dies*  
> Anyway, the least I could do was give Armin a break. 
> 
> This is your warning for Levi's ironically dirty language. 
> 
> ~*~Thank you so very much for the reviews! I really appreciate all of you taking the time to read my story and write a response. Writing is a passion of mine, and you guys make it worth while :) ~*~

Armin came into consciousness slowly, stirring at the first tweets of the birds outside. The way they darted across his vision was poignantly comparable to how he and his comrades flew with their 3DMG.

Speaking of comrades, they had sparring practice in the courtyard later today. Judging from the lavender tinge of the sky, the sun had only just peeped its crown over the Western horizon. Just in time for Arlert to be waking up.

Jaeger, on the other hand, was ferociously unconscious in his bed. His covers had fallen to the stone floor, but that didn’t seem to faze him. Even with his face pressed firmly into his pillow, Armin could still make out deep snores. Eren wouldn’t be up for at least another hour. Maybe even two.

Heeding the rumbling in his belly, Armin slunk out of bed and shuffled down to find something for breakfast. Very few Scouts had the same idea. When it came to sleep, when Erwin gave the regiment an inch, they’d take the whole yard. Chances were they’d be asleep until roll call. As such, Armin was very much alone for breakfast. Levi was sitting across the hall, sipping on what the blond assumed was black tea and reading a tiny book.

Armin didn’t dare bother the Captain, so he found a seat as far away from him as possible. Instead, he stared out the massive windows and watch as the sun rose over the Wall. The color of the sky changed from orchid, to a burning burgundy, then a pale daffodil yellow. He was so entranced in the solar metamorphosis, and the satisfying crunch of his toast, that he didn’t hear Mikasa pad up behind him.

He jumped when she tapped on his shoulder. Choking on a few crumbs, he spluttered, “Oh, hey, Mikasa! How are you?” He flashed a charming smile, as best he could.

“Where’s Eren?” She replied automatically. Her eyes were dull as they swept around, looking for her other half.

Armin’s face fell. “Oh,” he mumbled. “He’s still asleep.” _Of course. She and Eren are inseparable. I was foolish to think I could get between them._

Mikasa nodded and whipped around on her heels, her scarf trailing behind her. Armin watched as she glided out of the hall and disappeared around the corner, then, defeated, let his forehead meet the table with a heavy thunk.

Levi’s head popped up from his book. “Arlert, are you still conscious?” He called. “You’re a smart addition to the Corps and all, but I refuse to give you mouth-to-mouth.”

Armin managed to call back, “Yes, sir, I am still alive.”

“Good,” Levi tsk-ed and went back to his book.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Armin stayed collapsed over the table until the sun was high enough to pierce his eyes. Their training session was soon, and since none of his Squad had appeared yet, he took it upon himself to rouse them.

Eren was still face-down in his bed. _No surprise there._ Still, Armin was ever-so-gentle as he shook his roommate awake.

“Eren,” the blond whispered. “You gotta get up. We have practice today.”

“-huh?” Eren mumbled. The corner of his pillow was glued to his cheek from drool. His teal eyes were swampy with sleep.

“Eren,” Armin said, firmer. “Wake up. Training.” He glanced out the window. The sun was blazing high in the sky. They had about 15 minutes to get dressed and in formation in the yard, or Erwin would personally have their heads.

Still no response from the practically comatose brunette. Armin sighed and reluctantly resorted to his final option.

“Eren!” He bellowed. “Titans!”

Within seconds, Eren was out of bed (tripping on the blanket on the floor) and frantically throwing on his uniform. Once his friend was dressed, Armin had to reveal that there were, in fact, no Titans. Eren cursed at him, but at least they weren’t going to be late.

The rest of the 104th was scrambling down the hallway; as expected, they had all slept in, too. Out of the corner of his eye, Armin saw that, even while running, Sasha and Connie held hands. His heart warmed, then froze when he thought of Mikasa.

The young scouts tripped over each other as the stumbled into the practice yard. Looking up at the sun, it seemed as though you just made it.

“You’re late,” came a terrifyingly deadpan voice from behind them. Leaning against the castle wall was none other than Levi, Humanity’s Strongest.

“But, Captain,” Connie protested. “We’re right on time!”

“Exactly,” the only-slightly-taller man barked. “If you’re not early, you’re late. Now line up.”

_Geez, Captain must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed,_ Armin thought. _Or maybe that’s just him._

Levi scrutinized their formation, gave a disgusted nod of approval, then addressed the group. “Alright, brats, listen up. Obviously, you guys wanted Erwin to drill you this morning. He’s busy planning your shopping trip to Mitras, so you got me. If you wanna bitch, take it up with Hange. She cares; I don’t. Right now, though, we’re gonna run sparring drills. Now, Erwin had you paired off in alphabetical order or something, but that is boring as hell. So I made new pairings.”

Everyone had to bite their tongues to keep from groaning.

“First,” Levi bellowed. He had an incongruously loud voice for his tiny size. “Springer and Kirstein, because I want to see shit call shit dirty.” Connie took this as a complement.

Levi looked down at his list. Still staring, he called out the next pair. “Freckle Kid and Krista. I’ve always wanted to watch a cage match with two toddlers. Go.

“Next, we have what might be the most disappointing threesome since my days in the Underground. Potato Girl, Eren, and Krista’s Girlfriend.” Armin, careful not to turn his head, glanced around the Corps. There were only two people the Captain hadn’t called out yet. _That means…_

“Finally, because I couldn’t decide what to do with you two, we have Male Krista and Mikasa.” Armin was awash with joy and terror. He allowed himself to face Mikasa, but she was as unreadable as ever.

Levi dismissed the group and stalked around, growling orders at the various subordinates. Armin allowed Mikasa to walk in front of him so he could watch her raven hair catch the noon sunlight and bounce around her shoulders.

“Okay,” Armin began, struggling to sound cavalier. “Who wants to be the attacker first?”

“I will,” Mikasa whispered. She gingerly slid one foot in front of the other and raised her delicate, yet deadly fists to her shoulders. Her eyes grew steely and her body simultaneously rigid and fluid. Armin, on the other hand, grit his teeth and stood his ground. He prayed that his center of gravity was low enough to withstand a hit.

Quick as lightning, she ducked down and sprinted towards him. The ferocity in her eyes was paralyzing. Agonizingly so. The way she yelled as she charged at him was utterly transfixing. Armin could do nothing but stare directly ahead.

Suddenly, his vision spun dizzyingly and he felt all the air rush out of his chest. It wasn’t until he landed flat on his back in the dirt that he realized what had happened. Mikasa had barreled right into his gut, sending him flying across her back.

Armin couldn’t move: whether it was from pain or pleasure, he couldn’t tell. Mikasa yelped when she saw what she had done to her friend and motioned for Levi to come over.

“Damn, Ackerman,” he said, raising an eyebrow at the crumbled kid in front of him.

“His nose is bleeding, Captain!” She cried. Beneath their feet, Armin groaned out of embarrassment (and also pain).

“Gross,” he scoffed. “Ackerman, take him to see Hange. She can deal with him.” Levi was curt as ever and left.

“Here,” Mikasa extended a slender hand towards the boy. Still partially blinded, he fumbled for her grip. “Sorry.” She helped Armin stand and steady himself.

“No, ‘s okay,” Armin replied, smiling. He ran the back of his hand under his nose. When he reexamined it, the skin was covered in bright red liquid. _Of course. Great._ He pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned his head forward, just like he was taught in school.

“I didn’t think I hit you that hard,” Mikasa said. She extended an arm around Armin’s shoulders to help guide him. Armin was absolutely giddy. His nosebleed didn’t seem to be slowing down one bit.

“I’m not exactly the strongest in the Survey Corps,” he chuckled. “That title belongs to Captain Levi.” Mikasa couldn’t help but grimace at the name.

            The rest of their walk was spent in tense silence. Well, tense for Armin, that is. His heart was pounding (which only made his nosebleed worse). _Is now the right time? Is there even a right time? What if she doesn’t like me? She probably doesn’t even like me. Sometimes, I don’t even like me._

His mouth was just beginning to open when Mikasa turned him and led him straight into Hange’s office.

            “Squad Leader,” Mikasa announced. Hange, flustered, looked up from her microscope and put her massive spectacles back down across her eyes.

            “What have we here, Mikasa?” She asked playfully. Her eyes swept up and down Armin’s pitiful figure and fell on the growing bloodstain on the front of his shirt. “Did someone finally punch Arlert?” She smiled, then added, “Only joking.” C’mon, let’s take care of you.” She pulled out a chair and motioned for the boy to sit.

            Strangely enough, Mikasa pulled up a chair, too. She sat and kept watch over Armin like a faithful hound.

            “Y’know,” Armin spoke. His voice was awkward and muffled from the blood. “Y’don’t have’ta stay here.”

            She looked almost hurt. “Of course I do.” And as suddenly as she had begun talking, she had stopped. The gears in Armin’s head ground as they attempted to digest her words. _Is she flirting? Does she mean that in a friendly way, a guilty way, or_ another _way?_

Hange bounced up to Armin with a wad of cloth in her hand. She shoved it up to his nose, energetic as ever, and explained, “Here. Hold that up to your nose until it stops bleeding. And tilt your head forward, atta boy.” She pulled away and stood looking down at Armin. She watched his eyes fixate on Mikasa, who stared back at the squad leader.

            Hange cleared her throat. “I’m gonna go get something for the bleeding. Should help.” She scurried out of the room.

            Armin and Mikasa were now alone in Hange’s office. Armin wasn’t stupid; he could tell that Hange had left them alone on purpose. _Oh man, am I that easy to read? Is it that painfully obvious?_ With his mind swirling, he busied himself with instead checking the wad of gauze every few seconds.

            _To heck with this,_ he resolved. He ran through dozens of different sentences in his head in a desperate attempt to find the most suave, yet most natural.  

            Unfortunately, what came out was this: “The dance, you gonna go?” Armin cringed and his whole body tensed up. But there was no going back. He had made the first move, and it was a total bunt.

            “Hm?” was her reply. For a brief shining second, Armin hoped that she hadn’t heard what just tumbled out of his mouth. But she had. “Are you asking me to go with you to the dance?”

            “What?” He continued to fumble. Armin closed his eyes and saw the headstone of the grave he was digging himself. _Armin Arlert: 834-850. Forever alone._ “Oh, I mean, yeah, sure, I guess, like if you want to-”

            “Because I’ll go with you.”

            Armin whipped his head around to face Mikasa. Unless he was mistaken, her expression had softened and the beginnings of a smile tugged at her lips. Armin’s own mouth had fallen open. While this was certainly the reaction he wanted, it was not at all what he expected.

            “Really?” He cried. “You’ll go to prom with me?” His hands grew sweaty around the bloody cloth.

            Mikasa nodded: slightly, but there was definitely a nod. Armin began to grin and laugh delightedly. “Yes!” He exclaimed, in spite of himself. His chest felt warm and fuzzy, like he had 100s of those sparrows he saw that morning flying around inside him.

            Armin wasn’t sure what the protocol dictated he do next. _Do I go in for the kiss? No, it’s too soon. A firm handshake is the most respectful gesture._ He shot out his hand, which Mikasa grabbed (looking confused). “Thank you!” Armin said in the sincerest voice he had. His mind was so flooded with glee that he forgot about the nosebleed. Simply glowing, he stood and sauntered out of Hange’s office.

            Mikasa watched her blonde date leave and allowed herself to smile fully. Her heart was beaming as well. She had never felt so flattered, so appreciated.

            Unbeknownst to the new couple, Hange was eavesdropping outside the door. What she said to Armin was a flat-out lie; she didn’t have anything besides cloth for a nosebleed. She just wanted to stoke the embers of their passion and bask in the glory of their love’s realization1 However, she was not expecting Armin to leave so suddenly, and he ended up smacking her in the face with the door.

            “Armin!” She screeched. “Oh, I was just coming back to give you your, uh, nosebleed medicine! Yeah, I think it was in my office all along, so-”

            Armin grinned up at her. “She said yes!” he boasted, offering his hand for a high-five. Hange obliged ten-fold, squealing with delight and engulfing Armin in a Titan-sized hug. The squad leader quickly dropped him and ran in to repeat the ritual with Mikasa.

            Radiating confidence, and smoldering in pride and passion, Armin strutted down the hallway and back out to the yard, where Eren was waiting with a single eyebrow cocked knowingly. 


	7. Two Crazed Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeknownst to the Survey Corps, a budding passion has been growing. Years in the making, it finally blooms into CANON FODDER. (I know this ain't canon but I can dream can't I??)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a day so profoundly shitty that it culminated in me watching an hour of SnK MMD animations and crying in the shower, then writing this to try and salvage the remaining hour of the day. I ship this harder than Amazon, rereading the torture chapters like “JUST KISS ALREADY!” 
> 
> Also I need to get my ass off of Crunchyroll...

“No, no, no!” Hange screamed. “Guys! I love you, but you are seriously trying my patience!” She stamped her boots on the floor and ran her fingers through the messy pony with significant irritation. A scowl was forming on her face.

            The target of her tirade was not her squad, nor Levi’s, but Sawney and Bean. She had been training them for the better part of an hour. Her experiment on Titan intelligence and communication was going nowhere, and not even going nowhere fast. Very, very slowly.

            Well, not so much of an experiment as a devious plan.

            Heaving a great sigh, she clasped her hands in front of her and tried to collect herself. “Sawney, you say ‘Levi,’” she enunciated dramatically. “Bean, you ask ‘Prom?’ Can you do that?”

            Sadly, her only response was unintelligible moaning from both Titans. And she did not appreciate the attitude that Bean was developing. He was eyeing her quite hungrily.

            Yes, that was her plan. Asking Levi to the prom by using _two talking Titans._ Quite possible the most Hange of plans. It was the perfect marriage of research and romance.

            But mostly research. She now had ample evidence that Titans are either the stubbornest or dumbest assholes on the planet. _Curse you, Ilse, you damned liar…_

            “C’mon, you two,” she pleaded. Desperation dripped from her voice and intermingled nicely with the irritation. “If you do this, Mama Hange will try and get you both nice big outside yards to play in!”

            Bean replied by lunging forward and snapping his fetid mouth right at her. She took this as her curtain call and left without saying another word to the pair.

            After shutting the heavy wooden door and placing the multiple and equally heavy safety bars across it, Hange leaned dramatically against the wall. The castle, which was cold to begin with, felt even colder. Not even the heat from the burning torch sconce warmed the dejected ice solidifying in her heart. And Levi hadn’t even said ‘no’ yet.

            _He hasn’t said_ anything, Hange thought bitterly. _I expected him to ask me. I mean, we’re best friends, right? I can’t be the only one of us two that senses a little chemistry?_ She paused. _Screw it, probably am. Typical Hange, getting all worked up over nothing._ She kicked the wall, cursing at the pain in her toes, then limped back to her room. On her way, she passed several cadets who saw the look of boiling fury in her eyes and gave the leader a wide berth. Rightfully so.

            On her way, she also happened to pass Captain Levi’s quarters. She gave her head a furious shake and continued to storm down the hallway, until it registered in her brain that the door was cracked open. Slightly, but she saw the glow of candlelight peep out. Now her damn curiosity was winning over her fury. _Levi never leaves the door open._

She was now standing perfectly still in the center of the hallway. She sent several fleeting glances over her shoulder at the door, desperately trying to convince herself that this was a bad idea. _Like, a really bad idea._

But for once, Hange threw common sense out the window and approached the door. She pressed her ear against it and tried to focus on the sounds coming from within. They were faint, but the stone amplified them somewhat.

            From what she could make out, Levi was humming a pleasant tune, and she heard the sound of shuffling footsteps.

Levi kept the door meticulously oiled, so it did not emit a single creak as she brushed it open. And as she did, a scene folded out in front of her that nobody could’ve anticipated.

            There was the captain in the center of his room, with his left arm hooked around a (tall) imaginary shoulder, his right arm resting gently behind his partner’s waist, chest held high in pride, and one foot extended gracefully to the side. His hair was perfectly parted and shone in the

            Suddenly, he spun on the balls of his boots. As he did, his cravat whipped around beautifully and Hange saw the faintest, yet most powerful, smile on his lips.

            That is, until he opened his eyes and yelped.

            “Four-Eyes!” he screeched and dropped his arms like lead bars, desperately trying to reset into his nonchalant and flippant persona. “Didn’t your parents ever teach you to knock?!” An adorable rose hue had begun to creep up his sharp cheeks.

            “What, it’s not like you were taking a dump or anything!” Hange babbled back. She cocked her head and smirked. “Were you dancing?” Levi’s eyes grew wild and wide like a deer in the headlights.

            “No,” he growled. “Stretching before bed. Because unlike you, I actually trained today.”

            She took the snark and ran with it. Hange was light on her feet, even without her 3DMG. She could manipulate this situation, oh yes she could.

            “So what were you humming?”

            “Tch,” he scoffed. “Humming? I know your eyes are crap, but have your ears gone too? And if I was humming anything, it would have been your funeral dirges. Now get out of here. I’m going to bed and I don’t want to have nightmares of your bespectacled being dissecting me.”

            _Damn, he’s extra mean tonight. I must have pinched a nerve. Which means I just have to keep digging. Hange plays for keepsies._

“Who are you going to the prom with?” her grin became self-indulgent and the chambers of her heart drew a collective sigh. Levi continued to frown at her, more so than usual.

            “We already discussed this. I’m not going at all.”

            “Moblit?”

            “No.”

            “Erwin?”

            “NO.”

            The taller of the two shifted her weight to the side and put her hands to her hips. With an eyebrow raised seductively, she hummed, “Me?”

            For just a fleeting second, Levi’s expression changed. His skin lost what little color there was and his mouth opened just a millimeter, as did his eyes. It would have been easy to miss, except Hange Zoë was looking for just that reaction.

            _Bingo._

            Levi clenched his fists until they were naught but cue balls at the end of his noodle arms. Finally, he uttered a response. “I’m gonna kill Erwin. I mean, I was going to anyway, but now I'm _really_ going to.”

            “Erwin? What does he have to do with this?” Hange tracked Levi with his eyes as he turned away, then rapidly turned back and stalked over to her from across his room. The look in his eyes… she had seen it before. Betrayal? Passion? Maybe both?

            _Definitely both._ He threw a hand up and grabbed Hange’s messy red pony that hung high up on her head. He leaded forward until their noses touched and each could see the cavernous pupils of the other. His breath was sweet and warm on her chin.

            “Listen, Shitty-Glasses,” he whispered. “You have infuriated me for years. I still remember the way you stared at me so googly-eyed when I joined the Corps. And you haven’t stopped drooling over me since. Honestly, seeing you in the hallway makes my blood boil.”

            _Oh,_ Hange gulped. Her spirits were falling like Wall Maria. Hard and fast. Her heart began a dull ache and her eyes stung. Thankfully, she had her glasses to obscure the tears that were forming.

            “And all this time, I thought it was hate,” Levi continued. “Because that’s all I’ve known. From the Underground to here, any sort of strong emotion meant hate. To me at least. But maybe it’s-”

            “Love,” Hange breathed. She quivered as she gazed deeply into Levi’s sharp and yet puppy-dog eyes.

            “Uh, well,” he stumbled. “I was gonna say ‘something else,’ but let’s go with that.” He pulled her in close and they locked in a deep and passionate kiss. She wrapped her long arms around him, and he responded by running his fingers through the tangled ponytail. After bonking noses a few times, they separated.

            “Wow,” Hange said, adjusting her glasses.

            “Yeah, wow,” Levi chuckled back. “Plus, you know, we are kind of made for one another. For starters, I can teach you how to bathe properly.”

            Hange gave a hearty laugh and a light punch to her date’s shoulder. “And I can teach you how to be less of an asshole!”

            “In time for prom, I hope,” he chided. They exchanged another glance. Candlelight danced in both of their eyes.

            “Then I have a lot of work to do,” she beamed.


End file.
